


five times Luca did nothing, and one time he didn’t

by Gorman (venetianAnarchist)



Series: Remington and Luca [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetianAnarchist/pseuds/Gorman





	

He hadn’t meant to be out late. It was a little gathering with the guys from his work, when he’d been a cop, and he had actually been surprised to be invited in the first place. He didn’t get out a lot without Remington, and he didn’t really have any of his own friends, so in all honesty, he was thrilled.

But when he showed up at their front door three and a half hours later than he’d told his partner, drunk to the point of wobbling on his feet, he’d kind of expected there would be some kind of fallout.

He’d lost his keys, his phone was dead, and he had a smear of red lipstick on one cheek. Perhaps unfortunately, he didn’t have the slightest clue that it was there at all.

Remi noticed it. Of course he noticed it. He looked exhausted from the second he opened the door, but it was obvious he hadn’t been to bed. Luca instantly felt guilty. The poor fuck had been waiting up for him this entire time.

The door closed behind him with a thud once he stepped through the threshold.

“I lost my keys.” Luca said, by means of explanation, but he sounded more apologetic than anything.

And then Remi punched him. It was so quick and unexpected that Luca careened backwards into the door. He cursed, dizzy from the blow and the pain, and looked at his fiancé with a hurt expression.

He knew he deserved it.

“I’m sorry, Rem. I drank too much. Lost track of time. My fucking phone died because I was showing pictures of you to some of the ladies from the station.” He said, wincing a little as his now-split lip continued to bleed. “It won’t happen again, baby. I promise.”

He tentatively stepped forward to kiss the other man on the cheek, pleased when Remi didn’t push him away. He was given a nod in return, stoic and without feeling, but he knew that everything was okay for now. It was better.


End file.
